


Supernatural Oneshots

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, More than one pairing, Oneshot, Sometimes Highschool AU, Sometimes Regular Life Au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel and Destiel oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignorance(Sabriel)

Ignorance (Sabriel)

 

“Sam, come on!” Gabriel whined, waving his hand in front of Sam’s face a  
few times in an attempt to grab his attention.

“Helloooo? Earth to Winchester? Samsquatch? Samoose? Moose? Sammy?”  
Gabriel began to pester the human with random nicknames, until Sam finally let out a defeated sigh and closed the laptop where he had been looking at a new case file.

“What, Gabriel?” He asked, annoyance clear on his face as he turned to face the archangel.

Gabriel has recently revealed that he was - in fact - not dead when the brothers had realesed the darkness something back in biblical times that Gabriel used as an excuse so he could butt back into the Winchester’s lives.

“Why are you ignoring me, Samsquatch? It’s aggrivating.” The archangel let out a deep sigh, sticking a lollipop into his mouth and giving Sam the best puppy dog eyes he could. Which, sadly for him, had no effect.

With a scoff Sam deflected Gabriel’s attempt of guilt-tripping, “Me? Aggrivating? Need I remind you of the time you stuck me in a time loop watching my brother and listening to heat of the moment? Or the ad? The nutcracker, for crying out loud!?”

Gabriel whined, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth so he could pout, “I already apologized for those, you have no reason to ignore me…So why?”

Sam sighed, burying his face into his hands and biting his lip slightly, “ I don’t know Gabe, maybe I’m just a tiny bit upset that you would let us think you were dead for years, and you suddenly show up telling us that you’ve actually been alright this whole time, just were waiting for a dire situation to show yourself, as if my brother going evil and your little brother losing his grace wasn’t enough!”

Gabriel listened to Sam’s rant, growing still as a bit of guilt pricked him.

“I’ve already told you, Sam, I had to wait. Faking your own death isn’t the easiest for most angels, I needed to save my grace. I had to gamble on whether or not you could handle the situation on your own!”  
Sam glared at the archangel, a bit of anger filling him, “You couldn’t have even thought to at least send word that you were okay, Gabe? Didn’t even think that maybe some people felt guilty over what happened!? Dang it, Gabe, for all these years I thought you were DEAD!”  
Sam’s sudden outburst of anger took Gabe back, and he stared at Sam almost like he had just kicked a puppy. “Sam, I was afraid something like this would happen, that’s why I was hidden! I would go back and change it if I could Sam! I never left, Sammy, I never really did. Archangel mojo let me hide from even Cas, I’ve always watched out for you. Sam, how could I leave you? I love you-” 

Gabriel cut himself off, slamming his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

Sam stared at the archangel, watching as he became ever more flustered and red in the face.

“Gabe, did you just say that you loved me?” Sam asked slowly, watching Gabriel shift at the question and smirking slightly.

“Y-yeah, maybe. S-So what?” It was the first time the hunter had seen Gabriel act embarrassed, and that amused him.

“Good, because you know what?” Sam began taking a few steps with his gigantic moose legs and leaning down to look directly at Gabriel’s face, “I think I return the feeling.”

And with that, Sam pressed his lips against the archangel, who now filled with his normal ego and confidence, kissed back while curling his fingers into the hunters long hair.

After a few moments, they were interrupted by Dean and walking through the door and letting out a startled yelp of confusion, quickly covering a confused Castiel’s eyes.

“I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES!”


	2. Human (Destiel_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Destiel Oneshot  
> Establised Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these will be likely short, but my actual works are longer.  
> Established Relationship in this particular one.

The look on Castiel’s face was one of deep thought as he sat cuddled up to Dean, as he let his mind wander through the things that had been troubling him.

Recently his brother, Gabriel, had made his reappearance when he learned the Darkness had resurfaced. Being an archangel, he was one of the only beings that could help.

“Hey, you okay Cas?” Dean asked, watching the angel get startled out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine, Dean. " He replied, trying his best to sound a little happier.

Despite his try, though, Dean saw right through his act. He had been on the opposite end of the question so many times that is was a hopeless attempt of a lie.

"Don’t lie to a liar, Cas.” Dean sighed, shifting to be able to look directly at him.

Castiel squirmed a bit under his boyfriend’s gaze, opening his mouth to speak, before shutting in in thought.

After a few seconds he finally said, “I’ve been thinking, Dean…I want to be human again.”

Dean sat in a shocked silence for a few moments, searching the angel’s face to look for any signs that he was joking (even though the angel wouldn’t joke either way- he didn’t have much of a sense of humor.)

“Cas, that’s ridiculous. I mean, think of all of the things that could go wrong-” Dean started to protest, but was then cut off by Castiel.

“I know, Dean. The thing is…being an angel and trying to be in a relationship is hard. I can’t feel, I can only acknowledge any gesture of affection. I’ll never age, and never be able to- to…” Castiel trailed off, his eyes swimming with emotions that were new to him.

“Cas, I…you might get sick. You know how out of whack you were when you were human! You’re not use to being able to feel pain.”

“Dean, I would be able to feel you though, and the only way I ever will be able to is if I’m human…” Cas begged, certain that he would be crying if he could, “We have Gabriel now, so it’s not like there would be no angel to help.”

Dean sat in silence, watching Castiel’s normally emotionless face become even more desperate as time passed.

“Alright, Cas, we’ll get Gabriel’s opinion on it tomorrow. For now, let’s try and enjoy what bit of time we have left before we get called off on a hunt, okay?” Dean said, unable to compete with Castiel’s puppy dog eyes.

Castiel smiled, snuggling even closer to Dean, happy that his idea hadn’t been completely rejected. As he cuddled close to the human he loved, he felt a bit of his worry fall away.

“Thank you, Dean.”


	3. Hate(Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel

The sudden crushing feeling of the large man squishing Gabriel into a hug made the archangel squeak like a kitten, which was kind of surprising considering he was the “all powerful archangel”.

A sigh escaped the angel’s lips, leaving his face squished against Sam’s chest, “Well, for someone who hates me that’s a rather warm   
welcome.”

Sam pulled back, the excitement on his face turning to confusion, “Hate you? Why would I hate you?”

Gabriel stayed silent, longing to keep his face against Sam’s chest for just a little longer.

Clearing his throat nervously, he   
sent a timid look up at the giant, which was rather unlike him, “I…I’ve been thinking of all the bad things I did to you, Sammy. You should hate me. Why do you act like you don’t?”

Silence followed the archangel’s words, leaving him to feel a slight stab of panic. Why did he care so much about how Sam felt about him? This was out of character, and he knew it. He was supposed to be sarcastic and witty, not timid and   
worrying.

“Gabriel, you saved my life-” Sam started his sentence, but the angel wasn’t having it.

“I killed your brother on repeat and put you through all of those horrible realities!” He cried out in exasperation, and for some reason he couldn’t explain, he wanted Sam to agree. He wanted Sam to say he was right, that he hated him, because Sam deserved a much better…friend? Is that what Gabriel really thought of the gentle giant? Gabriel wasn’t so sure himself.

“Gabriel, you did that to teach me a lesson, Gabriel. You thought that was the only way!” Sam was searching the archangel’s expression now with a worried look upon his face.

“Well, I was wrong! I could have actually tried talking with you! Damn it, Sam-” Gabriel suddenly cried out, slamming his hands over his mouth before he could say more, stopping him from saying what he was going to. He dropped his head into his hands, and stared blankly at the ground.

Sam wasn’t going to just leave it, though, and asked in a hushed voice, “What were you going to say, Gabriel?”

Gabriel refused to look up, but answered since he knew Sam wouldn’t give up until he knew, “In was going to say I loved you, because even if I try to deny it I know its true. Damn it, Sam, I shouldn’t. I’ve only hurt you, and now I’ve probably ruined any shot of friendship with you too.” 

Gripping his fingernails into his vessel, Gabriel did his best to act like what he said didn’t bother him, that he was fine. It didn’t matter if he succeeded or not though, because in a few moments Gabriel was being held close once more, except this time in a gentle manner.

No words were shared between the two in this moment, all that existed was the comfortable quiet and reassurance.

“ Don’t be an idiot, Gabriel,” Sam whispered into his hair, “I’d pretty much known, I was just waiting-”

Gabriel pulled back a little, glaring up at the moose for a moment, “Known?”

Sam chuckled, and for a moment Gabriel’s heart fluttered, “I don’t think you even noticed how flustered you’ve been, have you? Every time we were alone you get very out of character, Gabe.”

Gabriel pressed his face back into the fabric of the hunter’s shirt, taking a moment to process all of this.  
“So this whole time you’ve?”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, just been waiting for you.”

“In the name of my father, Samsquatch, I’ll get you back for leaving me to do this myself. You could have at least met me half way.” Despite the fact he was complaining, the archangel couldn’t help but feel the relief flood over him at the thought that Sam had returned his feelings this whole time.

With his newfound angel lover in his arms, Sam couldn’t help but laugh slightly as he responded, “Well, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to get your ‘revenge’ on me, Gabe.”


	4. Not a Cure (Destiel Short Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a nightmare

The sound of the ex-angels scream is what woke Dean up on that chilly night, provoking him to sit up with a groggy groan. It had been weeks since the angel had been converted to a human once more,but this time by his own choice. 

Before he left the bed he grabbed a small blade, he never slept without one nearby.

Stumbling from his bed, still not entirely awake, the hunters brow furrowed as he called the ex-angels name,"Cas!?"

He clumsily made his way to the door, fumbling with the doorknob for a moment before opening it. Though Dean would never admit it, he wasn't doing all that great. He had only been sleeping for around an hour when Castiel had awoken him, and he didn't get much sleep as it was.

Dean found his way down the hallway in the bunker and to the temporary, though Dean liked to think of it as permanent,room that Castiel had been sleeping in.

He didn't hesitate to open the door and enter,his worry would've taken control even if he did,and his hand instinctively clenched the knife.

Instead of any angel,demon, or monster, Dean found a quaking Castiel. He was not only shaking like a leaf in the wind, but he was also shedding silent tears as he stared forward in a quiet trance.

The hunter took a moment to sheath his blade before approaching the ex-angel with concern etched into his facial features. 

To tell the complete story, the hunter and angel were in a secret,yet quite obvious, relationship. That was part of the reason Castiel had given up his wings in the first place.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, inspecting his face for any sign of what was wrong. Even so, the hunter received no response from Castiel as he sat down.

"Cas?", Dean began in a voice seeping with concern,"You there buddy?"

At the sound of Dean's voice the fallen angel's gaze snapped toward him, his eyes instantly flooding with relief. 

"What's wrong,angel?" Dean said as he shuffled closer in an attempt to inspect his boyfriend for any sign of injury or emotion.

Castiel sat quietly for a few moments, trying to find a way to express what had happened. 

"It was like, reliving memories as I slept." They ex-angel whispered in a broken voice,"Not good memories either, ones that..."

He cut off, his gaze turning back toward the wall. Dean instantly knew what Castiel was going through, he had enough night terrors of his own, and his heart broke for him. Of course he didn't know how to react to a nightmare, he had never had to sleep before turning human.

"You had a nightmare, Cas." Dean said,now sitting directly in front of him.

"It was horrible Dean," Castiel murmured as he turned back toward him,"I lost you both again, from a mistake I made. Except this time-"

He couldn't seem to finish the sentence, and instead chose to inspect Dean's face, counting the freckles as he always did in an effort to distract himself.

"I know Cas,"Dean mumured in a gentle voice,"trust me, I know."

"How do you deal with them, Dean?" Cas asked in a voice so broken that it nearly brought tears to Dean's eyes,"How can you sleep at night?"

It took Dean a moment to respond, knowing there was no answer he could provide for that question,"To tell the truth Cas, I don't."

The couple fell into a silence at that point, the only sound in the bunker was their breathing as they both struggled to find something to say in attempt to comfort the other. 

After that moment Castiel finally spoke a single word,"Stay."

Dean nodded,unable to compete with his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes. Without another word, for there was none to be said, Castiel found his way to the crook of Dean's arm and cuddled up to him, laying his head upon Dean's chest.

While there is no happy ending where the nightmares simply disappeared as they huddled together for not only that night,but for many nights afterwards, they did seem to find a way to ease the pain.

When they found themselves in that situation where they awoke at night with tears in their eyes or a scream dieing in their throat, the hurt wasn't as bad when they awoke and found their loved one curled up by their side.


	5. Field Trip (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindergarten teacher AU destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kindergarten teacher au!

Bus rides with students are abnormally loud,  Mr.Novak noted as the roar of his students filled the air. Especially if those students were a bunch of rowdy kindergarteners excited for a field trip.

Normally, his kids would have been quiet (for the most part), but with Mr.Winchester's kids mixed in with them there was no calming them down.

Not to mention that Dean Winchester, his fellow teacher that often collaborated with him, was encouraging them with jokes and games. Even if the noise was nearly deafening, Castiel couldn't stop a smile from spending across his face as he watched the kids interact.

Dean was currently playing 20 questions, a much simpler version, with the entire bus, every few moments glancing over at Castiel with his bright green eyes that were glowing with pure joy. Seeing Mr.Winchester interact with the kindergarteners always brought a smile to Castiel's face, since the teacher seemed to have a wonderful way with kids.

The kids, shouting out questions and answers so often that they were well over 20 questions without a way count, suddenly let out a collective gasp and, almost in unison, questioned in their high-pitched voices,"Are you a kitty!?"

Laughing gleefully, Mr.Winchester nodded his head, bringing a grin to Castiel's face as he did so. There was something about the way that he responded to each kid that made the fellow teacher feel so light inside, something he couldn't really explain.

"Good job, guys! You got me!", The freckled teacher said in a cheerful voice he reserved for the young kids before turning to Castiel,"Your turn,bud!"

Castiel blinked, surprised at Dean's sudden demand to entertain the kids. Normally, since the kids all prefered Dean, he took the responsibility of keeping the kids occupied while Castiel sorted things out with the bus driver or made lesson plans.

Somewhat nervously, Dean's kids always seemed to have high expectations since their teacher set pretty high standards, Castiel began to ponder on what he could say that was simple enough for the kids.

The theme, he was informed by countless kids screaming it to him, was animals. After a few more seconds Castiel concluded that birds were common enough and if it got to the point where he stumped the kids he would give them a hint.

"Okay, got it!" The raven haired teacher said, listening as the kids all scrambled to guess immediately, making it pretty simple in the way of responding. He didn't really have to say yes or no since the kids were just guessing, instead he could just point it out if he heard the correct answer.

The kids guessed his word pretty quickly, but even in the shirt amount of time their endless energy left Castiel with a huge smile written across his face. In fact, after that round he initiated a few others, with Dean occasionally jumping in for a round, and it lead to other games as well.

The entire bus ride was filled with laughter from the children at Dean's jokes (though some were directed more towards Castiel in maturity, Dean never really had a filter for those sort of things). Before they even knew it the bus had arrived to their destination, an aquarium, and Castiel took charge in giving the directions to the children.

"Alright guys," Castiel said as the students unloaded from the bus,attempting to get their attention, but to no avail over the chatter. 

"Hey everyone, listen to Mr.Novak please!" Dean chimed in, grabbing the attention of most of the kids, and the others who kept talking were quickly 'shhh'ed by their peers.

Mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Dean before continuing, Castiel cleared his throat and began to speak,"Alright, this aquarium is very big, and there are lots of things for us all to do here. We'll be splitting up into groups, like we sometimes do during centers, and some of us will be going with volunteers and others with teachers. Each of you will have a buddy that you'll stay with,  and be sure you know where that buddy is at all times, okay?"

All at once the kids chimed back with an 'okay', before Castiel continued with,"Any questions?"

A few hands shot up as he asked, and oneby one he began to call on the children. A few of them were standard questions, such as if they would see 'fishies' or if they could have a specific buddy. One question really took Castiel off guard, though.

"Mr.Novak? Is Mr.Winchester gonna be your buddy?" A little girl named Claire asked when she was called on, tilting her head slightly to the side," 'Cause he should be!"

Castiel, intrigued on why she thought Dean should be his 'buddy', asked,"Why do you think he should be my buddy, Claire?"

Claire giggled, along with some of the other girls, before saying,"Because you liiike him!" 

A couple of the kids giggled while the others stood there confused, while Castiel felt his face heat up and turn a different color,"W-what-?", he sputtered, glancing in the direction of Dean, who seemed to be grinning.

"Yeah!", another girl named Charlie chimed in,"You guys look at each other like my mommy and daddy do! You should be buddies!"

A few kids in the group all nodded, seeming to be content in this choice. Castiel, unable to even respond at this point, stood there with his face a bright pink. Dean and Castiel had, in fact, spent a lot of time together since they have joined their classrooms together, which they had first began doing about two years before this incident. To be truthful, Castiel had always found Dean to be attractive and the same with his personality, which didn't help the current situation.

Sending a desperate look in Dean's direction for help, since he didn't seem as flustered, Castiel found himself wishing he had called in sick for the field trip.

"Alright, alright guys. While most of what you guys said it right-" Castiel suddenly felt his face heat up even more, and he found himself regretting the decision of letting Dean speak,"I think you guys are making Mr.Novak embarassed. Let's get ready to go inside now, okay?"  
Though slightly disappointed, the kids all nodded in agreement, turning towards the volunteers to find who their buddy and their group was.

Castiel watched as Dean turned toward him with a wink, which didn't help the ever-growing blush that had taken over his face,"Well I never expected our students to see through my flirting."

Castiel stared at Dean as he listened to his words, having to repeat them in his own mind twice before he finally processed the word 'flirting'.

"Y-you mean?"

Dean laughed, his emerald eyes scanning Castiel's flustered face with what almost seemed like pride,"To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't catch on before. How 'bout we talk after the fieldtrip, maybe we could go get some coffee over the weekend?"

"Yeah! Sure, that'd be great," Castiel stammered, tripping over his own tongue due to his nerves.

A smile spread across Dean's face, pink beginning the darken his freckled cheeks as well,"Great,t-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the kids began to shout for their teachers, eager to get into the aquarium. Dean turned back toward Castiel,"We'd best be getting back to them, Cas. We can discuss the details later."

Castiel nodded, watching Dean rush back toward the kids, not wanting to keep them waiting for too long. As he did so, a feeling of joy took hold of his heart- this field trip had already turned out great.


	6. Comfort (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is upset that Sam nearly died during a hunt, and Sam comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is! I'll likely continue this in another fic about what happened afterwards.

A sigh escaped Sam Winchester's lips as his eyes scanned the page for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was doing research,alone, for a hunt that the brothers were currently working on-mostly a distraction for Dean as Cas was gone with Lucifer.

Dean was out at the moment, likely drinking away his problems, and that left the bunker for Sam, or it at least seemed like that. Just as he was about the call it quits on the book he was currently searching, a sudden weight on his lap made him let out a not-so-manly yelp.

Looking down to identify what had frightened him, the hunter found it was a very familiar archangel with his head buried into Sam's chest.

"Gabriel?" Sam started, startled by the archangels sudden appearance. It wasn't as if him popping into the bunker was abnormal when Dean wasn't there, but the cuddling part was certainly new.

Gabriel had actually been alive for quite a while, and Sam had known for, well, quite a while. Even if he was living, his archangel mojo was busted. That's why he made Sam promise to keep the fact of his life a secret, at least until he was fully charged.

"Heya, Samsquatch." Gabriel said half-heartedly, keeping his face safely snuggled into Sam's chest.

A frown settled onto Sam's face, and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's body. "What's wrong, babe?" He kept his voice at a whisper, holding him gently-afraid if he acted to fast or roughly Gabriel would snap away or refuse to speak of what happened.

Hesitantly, as if he were scared, Gabriel pulled back slightly and peered into Sam's face. "You nearly died," He said in a quiet, wavering voice,"again. Sammy, I'm scared-I'm scared that one day there won't be someone to bring you back."

Sam's facial expression softened immediately, and he pulled Gabriel closer again and allowed him to cuddle into his chest. "You know the dangers of this job, Gabe. It can't be helped, but I promise I'll be careful."

Gabriel started to quake in his lovers  arms, and Sam was suddenly aware that the archangel was crying. "Sometimes I wish we could just live a normal life." He practically whimpered, sobbing into his boyfriend's shirt. "I'd trade everything just to be able to live with you knowing your safe!"

Sam gazed at Gabriel's shaking figure, completely shocked at the angels outbreak. It was totally uncharacteristic for the archangel to so much as show a tiny bit fear- to break down crying over something that seemed so normal to Sam confused him. In a way, it did make sense though-why Gabriel always turned to joking and changing the subject as angels, Sam's hunting life, or anything slightly dangerous to the hunter was brought up. Gabriel was terrified to be left alone again, scared that the one person he had began to trust would be gone at any moment.

"Hey, listen to me Gabriel." Sam said in a calm, relaxing voice as he tilted the archangel's head up to look into his eyes. "It's going to be okay, we're both going to be okay. I'm not gonna leave you, Gabe. We'll be okay."

Gabriel focused on eyes as if they were the only thing in the world, clutching onto his plaid shirt and trying desperately to stop the tears leaking down his cheek. "I love you, Sammy." He said quietly, continuing to stare into his loves eyes, his sturdy rock in the ocean of pure chaos.

"I love you too, Gabriel." Sam replied, taking to opportunity to press a quick kiss to his lover's forehead before pulling him close once more.

They stayed like that for a while, the bigger hunter cradling the archangel as he attempted to stop the flowing tears and shaky breaths. After a few minutes he spoke up, his voice remaining strong as he did so. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yes, Gabe?"

"I think it's time we let Dean know I'm back and about...everything else."

A smile touched the hunters lips, the prospect of being able to see Gabriel and share moments like this more often bring a lightness to his heart.

"Yeah, Gabe. That's a wonderful idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain M/M


End file.
